Memórias de um Passado
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: Voldemort estava perto da vitoria! Mas numa tarde quando esta no escritório que era de Dumbledore, depara-se com um  memórias num armário! E vê uns frascos curiosos, Mérope Gaunt e Tom R. Riddle? Segredos de sua família são revelados e nada será o mesmo!
1. Chapter 1

POV Voldemort

Tinha recebido a noticia, Dumbledore morrera, parecia até sonho! E não tinha sido aquele inútil de Draco Malfoy que o tinha matado, era como o pai, um inútil presumido, mas não era de fazer algo, nada! Era um medroso! Me tiravam do serio. Mas eram úteis para outros fins, por isso não podia me descartar deles. Poucos eram os de sangue genuinamente puro, e eles eram. Precisaria deles para reerguer uma nova sociedade. Como meu antepassado Salazar Slytherin queria, e como eu desejava. E estava cada vez mais perto de conseguir. Faltava eliminar aquele fedelho intrometido, Harry Potter, e nada mais se interporia no meu caminho.

Só algo me deixa desgostoso, eu era mestiço, tinha sangue daquele trouxa que era meu pai correndo nas veias. Que levou minha mãe, uma sangue puro, descendente de Slytherin a se casar com aquela ralé? Aquele fungo que com seu sangue impuro, sujou o meu! Era uma curiosidade que eu tinha, e ao longo de mais de sessenta anos não consegui desvendar! Desde que ninguém descobri-se era o que eu queria.

Mas me solto desses pensamentos, Snape estava vindo, duvidava de sua lealdade, mas agora, tinha certeza que me era fiel, havia matado Dumbledore.

Encontrava-me nos meus aposentos, tendo Nagini me encarando receosa, ela pressentia meu mau humor, mantinha-se quieta.

O fedelho Potter me escapou, aquele velho do Ollivander, tinha dito que outra varinha iria funcionar mas não, a varinha quebrou. Precisaria de uma solução e rápido!

Pelo o menos o Ministério estava já na minha posse, tinha todo o mundo mágico, procurando-o, ninguém seria suficientemente tolo de esconderem-no,á excepção daqueles imbecis da Ordem da Fénix.

Agora tenho de ir a Hogwarts, discutir a nova educação que os alunos de Hogwarts iriam receber. Estava com a mínima paciência! Mas teria de ser. Talvez encontre o Wormtail no caminho para lá, e desconte minha raiva nele.

Estou frente dos portões de Hogwarts, aquele lugar que considerei pela primeira vez, um lar. Estava ficando sentimental só podia. Enfim, deixando esse sentimentalismo de lado, me dirijo ao gabinete do director, tinha nomeado Snape para dirigir Hogwarts, entro no gabinete, ele não se encontrava mas não deveria demorar. Olho a decoração, me recordava bastante a decoração que Dumbledore possuía no seu gabinete enquanto professor de transfiguração da época que eu estudava em Hogwarts.

Snape ainda não devia ter mudado, nada. Olho em volta com leve curiosidade, até que um armário feito de vidro, no cimo era decorado como pequenas torres, a curiosidade me estava matando, aquilo era um armário para guardar memorias, reconhecia-o , tinha um parecido! Abrindo vejo, montes de memorias armazenadas, a maioria com etiquetas de " Tom M. Riddle", eram memorias sobre mim, como ele conseguira, velho enxerido, era bom levar essas memorias, oh se era, assim descobriria quem me traiu ajudando o velho. Estava recolhendo todas, até que á umas em particular que me chamam a atenção. Estavam com etiquetas que diziam: Mérope Gaunt e Tom R. Riddle.

Eram dos meus pais. Mas como é que ele tinha aquelas memórias. Ele conheceu meus pais? Como?Que estava acontecendo?Porque aquelas memorias deles estavam ali? Precisava saber. Ouço a gárgula a rodar. Snape estava vindo, eu iria descobrir mais tarde. Agora tinha de tratar do regulamento novo para Hogwarts. Mesmo durante a discussão do regulamento, só parte da atenção, estava ali presente. A outra parte, da sua atenção, estava pensando, que ligação teria meus pais com Dumbledore? Como assim, Tom R. Riddle? Que raios, de memorias eram aquelas? Que se escondia no passado de meus pais?


	2. Chapter 2

POV Voldemort

Finalmente tinha começado,o seu reinado estava no início mas já era um começo. O novo Regulamento em Hogwarts , estava pronto a ser implementado neste ano lectivo que vinha agora. No Ministério da Magia estava tudo encaminhado, os sangues de lama, que sujam nossa sociedade estavam sendo dizimados. Trouxas já estavam, tendo consciência da Magia e estavam aprendendo a temer-nos, e eles estariam em breve no lugar que mereciam. O lugar onde meu adorado pai estava.

Ao lembrar-me do meu nojento pai. Me recordo das memórias. Pego o saco que usei para trazê-las, retiro as memórias que me diziam respeito, ponho no meu armário armazenador que possuía nos meus aposentos. Eram muitas memórias que diziam respeito tanto ao meu nojento pai como a minha mãe. Uma coisa era ter uma memória por outra. O velho estivera perscrutando a minha vida, com certeza saberia o nome dos meus pais. Mas tantas memórias, só podiam ser as próprias memórias dos meus pais. Deles mesmos. Não de outras pessoas que os conheceram. Que eles tinham depositados naqueles frascos? Mas minha mãe era uma coisa, ela era feiticeira tinha conhecimento da penseira, e ainda assim estranho, minha família da parte da minha mãe era pobre, não teria dinheiro para penseira nem para frascos de memória. Algo aqui não encaixa ainda mais meu pai, isso não faz sentido nenhum, ele era um trouxa imundo. Como poderia ter memórias para uma penseira? Isto não faz sentido nenhum! Se ele largou minha mãe porque descobriu que ela era bruxa, como teria memórias para uma penseira? Algo ali não encaixava mesmo. E olha que quando andei em Hogwarts tentei saber tudo sobre eles. E agora surgia isto, porque o velho nunca falou sobre isso. Argh! Ainda bem que estava morto.

Precisava ver estas memórias. Elas estavam divididas por datas, peguei na primeira que tinha data mais antiga, do meu pai. Apesar de ser um imundo, estava demasiado curioso para saber como ele tinha memórias retiradas para um frasco de memória? Isso exigia o uso da varinha. Cada vez que pensava mais, mais perguntas vinham na minha cabeça. Estava demasiado curioso.

Com um toque de varinha, faço levitar minha penseira até a mim, vejo o frasco estava meio puído com certeza tinha muitos anos, que dizia: "Tom , 12/05/1912", abro o frasco e despejo o conteúdo dentro da penseira, começa com uns fios pretos, coloco minha cabeça dentro e começo vendo imagens.

"*" Eu caio dentro da memória, estava ao lado de um garoto, que era minha copia quando era novo, aquele devia de ser meu pai com uns 8 anos. Como odiava ser igual a ele.

– Tom…onde você vai…não vai para ai…- diz uma menina de belos cabelos loiros, com um belo vestido compridos cheio de folhos rosa, tinha cara aborrecida e chateada. Garota Muggle, com mania de perfeição. Nojenta.- É a casa desses esquisitos…não vai…

- Não seja assim Cecília…eu não vou ali…vai para casa já vou ter com você …- responde meu pai, aquela nojenta garota vai para mansão dos Riddle, ele vai andando na direcção do casebre da família de minha mãe que estava diferente, arranjado com ar habitável, por detrás estava um descampado, mas que ele fazia ali perto, olho no seu rosto, estava claramente curioso , eu sigo-o. Ele se esconde atrás de uma árvore, vendo uma garota. Estava escutando o que a menina falava. Olho na direcção que ele olha.

- _Não liga para o Morfin, ele é um bruto…o que vale é que vai para Hogwarts este ano…meu pai vai viajar para aqueles negócios dele, que nos arruínam cada vez mais.._- Ela tinha voz muito triste. Era um menina bonita de longos cabelos castanhos, tinha belos olhos azuis, tinha um vestido verde comprido simples, devia ter uns 7 anos ,esta de joelhos no chão, brincava com uma cobra que estava ferida, aquela devia ser a minha mãe, eles moravam na mesma vila. O idiota do meu pai estava com cara confusa. Ela falava ofidioglossia por isso eu entendia que ela falava, mas ele não. Numa tentativa idiota de tentar entender que ela falava suponho, ele se aproxima de onde ela estava, mas entorse o pé num galho, cai rebolando pela pequena elevação que tinha naquele terreno. Que idiota! Foi cair, além de imundo é burro. Sigo até perto deles dois. Minha mãe encarava ele com cara assombrada, ele estava todo sujo, com cara enojada e estava chateado consigo mesmo.

- Você está bem?

Ele olha para ela, com um olhar feroz. Ela se encolhe , se levantando com a cobra. Ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse uma espécie de esquisita, aquele olhar me irritava, era o tipo de olhar que me olhavam quando estava no orfanato. Se não estivesse morto trouxa imundo, ai que mataria se estivesse vivo.

- Estou…você estava falando com a cobra…?

Olho minha mãe, ela estava no mínimo assombrada ainda, como se fosse estranho ele falar com ela. Abre a boca, fecha de novo como se hesitando em falar. Decide falar:

- Você deveria ver seu machucado…está sangrando…

Ele desvia seu olhar para o tornozelo e joelho, estavam sangrando. Ele fez uma cara de desgosto. Olha para ela e para cobra que estava no colo dela.

- Ainda não me falou … como você estava falando com a cobra ?

Ela estava extremamente vermelha, olhava para os lados como desesperada, com medo se alguém a visse.

- Não fala isso alto…e sim eu estava falando com ela…se bem que…é que você tem a ver com isso…seu muggle…- arquejo minha sobrancelha, nossa pensava que minha mãe era um tola, parece que tinha juízo nessa época.

- Seu que ?- ele faz uma cara de confusão, ela estava se virando para ir embora.- Espera…- com a mão aponta para ela, como se de vento se tratasse, ela é projectada rapidamente para trás, caindo perto dele. Ela olha assombrada para ele, olha em volta do descampado onde estavam, não havia ninguém. Estava tão assombrado quanto minha mãe, meu pai fizera magia? Ele era feiticeiro? Mas não havia registo dele em Hogwarts como é possível?

- Você é feiticeiro….- Ela própria parecia não acreditar no que dizia.

- Isso não foi muito bonito de se dizer…srta Gaunt…- ele franze o cenho, claramente não estava acreditando, tinha tido a mesma reacção quando soubera. Que raios estava me comparando a ele, argh!

- Não estava lhe falando mal …sr. Riddle…mas fez magia, me fez cair para trás…- diz tentando explicar pacientemente, parecia fascinada, com o facto.

- Magia? Mas minha mãe diz que isso é historias…

- Não é não! Magia existe… e eu posso provar…

- Como assim?...- Ele parecia descrente, mas mesmo assim curioso.

Ela coloca sua mão direita no joelho do garoto que sangrava, e coloca sua mão esquerda perto do tornozelo que estava ensanguentada. Fecha os olhos, uma luz ofuscante sai de suas mãos, quando ele vai a ver, seu tornozelo e seu joelho estavam limpos, ele mexe a perna e já não doíam pelos vistos. Ele olha agora assombrado para ela. Olho minha mãe ,curioso, ela já fazia magia poderosa em pequena, ela era realmente poderosa.

- Que…que você fez ?

- Magia…curei seu tornozelo e seu joelho..- Ela diz com um belo olhava para ela, com uma cara de fascínio , abrindo um leve sorriso.- A propósito me chamo Merope Gaunt.

- Obrigada…srta. Merope, meu nome é Tom Raven Riddle…com que então o que eu fiz não foi o vento, foi magia ?

- Nome bonito…Sr. Tom…e sim, não havia vento não poderia ser…você é feiticeiro…

Olhava aquele garoto que de futuro seria meu pai, não se parecia nada, com o que eu vi na noite que o conheci quando tinha 16 anos, o garoto gostava de magia. Havia algo que não encaixava ali.

- Onde você esta Meropezinha…? – Uma voz fria e maldosa se ouvia, Merope treme de pavor.

- Você precisa sair daqui…sr. Tom…

- Mas porque ?- ficou olhando a menina com ar assustado.

- Meu irmão…- diz ela em voz baixa.- Vai por favor, senão ele faz mal …

Tom olha uma última vez para a menina, estava claramente com pena de a deixar ali, saindo em seguida, decide experimentar se tinha mesmo feito magia, fecha os olhos, e de repente a cena muda, estávamos em frente da mansão dele. Meu pai que pensava ser um trouxa imundo… era feiticeiro… como era possível? Raven?.O nome do meio dele era Raven. Não sabia disso.

As cenas acabaram, ficou tudo escuro …."*"

Retiro a cabeça da penseira, olho meio atónico para a mesma. Como era possível? Quando eu pesquisei em Hogwarts não havia registo de nenhum Riddle que pisou em Hogwarts como era possível? Que mais ele não sabia?


	3. Chapter 3

POV Voldemort

Ainda estava meio em choque, e furioso! Aquele velho tinha estas memorias ou seja ele conheceu meus pais e quando eu tive em Hogwarts nem para me dizer que meu pai era feiticeiro, disse que não sabia! Que raios estava acontecendo ali…? Quando falei de minha mãe disse igualmente que não sabia!...Que merda! Odiava ser enganado, não é que importa-se uma porcaria meus pais agora, mas odiava que me enganassem. E que raios naquela altura quando lhe perguntei com 11 anos, se ele sabia algo porque não me disse? Velho!

Pego noutro frasco, estava a dizer "Merope Gaunt, 15/08/1912". Abro e deito o conteúdo na penseira, fica fios escuros e aparece imagens, ponho a cabeça dentro da mesma. Mergulho em mais uma memória.

"*" Apareço dentro do casebre, nossa que limpo, da única vez que pus ali os pés, estava imundo e cheio de pó. Estava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos de olhos cor mel, tinha olhar bondoso. Fazia um feitiço de arrumar a casa bem rápido. Vejo a minha mãe de novo a vir na direcção da mulher.

- Mãe…você me ensina isso ?

- Oh minha pequena... só quando for para Hogwarts como nossos antepassados… ai te ensinarei estes feitiços linda…- Ah aquela era a minha avó, nunca a conheci, só sabia seu nome quando olhei na arvore genealógica, chamava-se Eleanor Gaunt.

Minha mãe faz ar de emburrada, sorri para mãe em seguida.

- Serei brilhante que nem você mãe ?

- Tenho certeza que sim…nunca se esqueça, Merope você é descendente de Slytherin, esta destinada a grandes coisas…

- Que bom…

- Ela esta destinada mas é a servir o marido sangue puro quando se casar…- diz uma voz ríspida entrando em casa. A minha avó olho o homem, que era meu avô com certeza, o idiota de meu tio tinha a sua cara chapada, com um ar triste, suspira forte. Da um beijo na fronte da filha, dizendo para ela entrar no quarto. Merope vai para o quarto, mas noto que ela deixa a porta meio aberta.

- Ela tem um enorme potencial…e você quer sufocá-la…ela precisa desenrolar seus poderes…

- Ela não precisa nada disso….

- Ela é descendente de Slytherin….ela tem esse direito …

- Honre o nome que tem continuando nossa linhagem casando com um sangue puro….

- Isso somente seria desperdício do seu potencial…

- Ela é uma mulher…o Morfin é quem tem essa função…

- Mas…

- Para de me contradizer, Eleanor…e vai fazer o jantar…- diz num tom ríspido e autoritário. Marvolo Gaunt, primo direito de minha avó. Tudo ali pela ligação sanguínea, para não quebrar a linhagem sangue puro. Senão nem poderia dizer a boca cheia da descendência de Slytherin. Olho minha mãe estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Entro para divisão que ela estava, chorava agarrada a sua cobra.

- _Ohh…cobrinha parece que você não é única incompreendida…_- Ela pega na cobra , bate na porta pedindo para sair. O pai diz:

- Sai…hoje vêem cá os Grindelwald…Merope…família muito rica…se aprume…e não me envergonhe…

- Pode sair um pouquinho filha, mas volta antes de anoitecer…- diz minha avó sorrindo.

Minha mãe fica aflita, mas disfarça muito bem, só concordando com a cabeça. Ao sair á porta, vai ate ao descampado, chorando.

- _Oh..cobrinha meu pai me odeia..nao odeia_…

- _Eu gosto de você mestra…_

- _Eu também_…- diz acariciando a cabeça da cobra.- _nem dei um nome a você_…

- Você…fala com cobras como?- Meu pai havia chegado por detrás de minha mãe, subitamente. Ela grita, mas se acalma em seguida. Virando para trás.

- Sr. Tom…

- É, meu nome a mais de oito anos….- diz sarcasticamente, minha mãe sobe uma sobrancelha. Não tinha gostado.- como fala com cobras ?

- Falo porque meu antepassado era serpentes e isso transmite-se aos descendentes….

- serpentes ? que é isso ?

- Uma pessoa que fala com cobras…Sr. Eu sei que me chamo tom…

- Ahhh…olha se a senhorita não sabe sarcasmo…

- É a senhorita aqui sabe não é burra…

- Hihi… desculpe…não pretendia ser rude…

- Claro…

Vem um garoto ao de longe, de cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos, reconheço, como sendo de futuro Gerald Gellert Grindelwald, vinha seguido de uma bebé pequena de uns 2 anos, tinha muitas parencenças com o Grindelwald devia ser sua irmã, ele olhava minha mãe e meu pai conversando, nada feliz com !

- Olá Merope…

Minha mãe vira para trás olhando para o Grindelwald, fica muito branca, abrindo e fechar a boca compulsivamente.

- Gerald…

- Merope, quem é este …garoto? - Diz num tom ríspido.

- Chamo-me Tom…

- Hm…me chamo Gerald Grindelwald…sabia que é impróprio um senhor estar sozinho com uma senhorita…

- Não precisa falar assim Gerald…

- Deixe que eu trate disto, minha querida Merope…esse dai não esta respeitando você…

Meu pai parecia ter levado um murro na cara, fica extremamente vermelho. Muito direito de nariz empinado diz:

- Mil perdões , senhorita por minha falta não era minha intenção…so por você…não por esse dai…

- Não tem problema…- sorrindo para os dois, que sorriem para ela.

A irmã do Grindelwald parecia estar se divertindo rebolando no chão, indo até Merope sorrindo, ela se abaixa acariciando o cabelo da pequena.

Enquanto seu pai e Grindelwald, se encaravam ferozmente, não tinham gostado um do outro. Interessante.

A cena fica escura. "*"

Minha mãe conhecia Grindelwald… a serio? Mas como? Realmente ele não sabia praticamente nada da sua família. E pensar que ele tinha sabido tudo!...Grande ilusão…!

Que mais haveria naquelas memorias. Olho as memorias uns longos minutos, pego no próximo frasco.


End file.
